


Sleep Talk

by kiki_chu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Vicchan's Death, Mentions of the Makkachin Incident, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking, Small Dose of Angst, Takes Place During the Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_chu/pseuds/kiki_chu
Summary: Five times Viktor overhears Yuuri sleeptalking, and the one time Yuuri hears Viktor.





	Sleep Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed again, sorry.

**1 - Pre Cup of China, Korea**

The sound of other passengers rustling about the cabin wakes Viktor before they begin their descent into Seoul, the location of their single layover on the way to Beijing and the Cup of China. He sits up, reluctantly parting with Yuuri’s comfortable chest, and straightens Yuuri’s seat so the other man could continue to sleep unbothered by the well meaning flight crew.  
  
Viktor gets the feeling that such peaceful rest is unusual for Yuuri so close to competition.  
  
“Mmnn…”  
  
Yuuri isn’t waking, Viktor discovers, just a little restless and wiggling in his upright seat. The expression on his face is closer to a pout than a frown.  
  
“What are you dreaming about?” Viktor wonders aloud.  
  
“... katsu… don…” Yuuri’s voice is soft and whispery like a sigh.  
  
Viktor’s lips quirk upward. Yuuri is sleep talking. Isn’t that adorable. Viktor props his elbow on the armrest and then resting his chin on his hand.  
  
“Oh? Are you going to bring back gold and win some?”  
  
Yuuri squirms more. “Katsudon… enthralls men…”  
  
Viktor chuckles. Then the overhead crackles to life. Yuuri jerks awake, groggily looking around.  
  
“Wha?”  
  
The cheerful voice of one of the stewardess rings out from overhead. “We will now begin our descent into Seoul. Welcome to Incheon International Airport.”  
  
“How was your nap, Yuuri?” Viktor asks. “Do you remember what gate we’re supposed to go to for our connecting flight? Shall we do some sightseeing after we check in?”

 

.

 

**2 - Day of the Free Skate, Cup of China, China**

Sprawled over the the bundle of blankets that was Yuuri, Viktor feels the exact moment Yuuri’s exhaustion overcomes his nerves. The rise and fall of Yuuri’s chest evens out, but it doesn’t take along for Yuuri’s sleep becomes disturbed. Even with the blankets between them Viktor can feel Yuuri’s muscles flinching.  
  
Viktor tilts his head to look at Yuuri’s face, half covered by the sleeping mask Viktor had shoved over his skater’s eyes. Yuuri’s lips are moving, just barely. Viktor holds his own breath and listens.  
  
“... late… alarm…”  
  
Viktor smiles, but he obligingly checks that he has in fact set the alarm on his phone. He wants to make Yuuri’s dreams come true, not his nightmares.  
  
“I set an alarm, Yuuuuuri.” He reassures the sleeping man.  
  
Then he presses the side of his face to Yuuri’s chest again. Yuuri settles down again, and Viktor allows himself to be lulled to sleep as well, confident that Yuuri’s free skate will be all the more excellent for a bit of rest.

 

.

 

**3 - Interval Cup of China - Rostelecom Cup, Hasetsu**

Viktor finishes going over the rink reservations with Yuuko, and find that Yuuri is not ready and waiting to leave. Viktor checks the rink first. Both of them are well aware of how much room Yuuri has to grow after their return from China, and Yuuri isn’t above ignoring Viktor’s orders to cool off in order to get a little more practice (Yuuri is stubborn like that). However, Viktor doesn’t find Yuuri on the ice or in the stands.  
  
He finds Yuuri a few minutes later in the locker room. Which, he knows full well, was the first place he should have checked. Yuuri is not lingering in the shower as Viktor had anticipated - and why would he when he had the warm springs waiting back home - but is instead seat of the bench, propped up by the locker behind him. He’s still dressed in his workout clothes, and it looks like he’s only gotten as far as taking off his skates and socks before falling asleep. Yuuri’s head tilted back and to the side, and his lips barely parted and leaking a little drool.  
  
Viktor stands before his sleeping beauty in his black designer sweats one hand cupping his opposite elbow, and his empty hand cupped over his chin.  
  
How utterly adorable.  
  
“Have I worn you out?”  
  
Yuuri stirs, and Viktor prepares to tease him but quickly realizes that Yuuri is just sleep talking again.  
  
“Viktor is mine…”  
  
Viktor feels his cheeks flushing. He doesn’t know what Yuuri is dreaming about or what caused such an announcement, but the statement gives him some hope to cling to.  
  
“... gonna show… love… world…”  
  
“That’s exactly what I want to hear, Yuuri.” Viktor whispers to the sleeping man.  
  
He covers his dopey smile for a moment, slowly schooling his expression back to neutral. Aloof coach face back on, he puts his hand back on Yuuri’s shoulder.  
  
“Wakey, wakey my sweaty piggy. The locker room is no place for napping.”

 

.

 

**4 - Post Rostelecom Cup, Fukuoka**

After their (touching, if he does say so himself) reunion at the airport, Viktor manages to persuade Yuuri to let him pay a taxi to drive them back to Yu-Topia Katsuki.  
  
Yuuri doesn’t put up as much of a fight over the expense as Viktor anticipated, but the reason for Yuuri’s unusual passivity becomes obvious as Yuuri quickly falls asleep drooping onto Viktor’s shoulder.  
  
Viktor smiles at Makkachin, who is seated on Yuuri’s other side.  
  
“He’s exhausted, Makka.”  
  
Makkachin pants.  
  
“You missed Yuuri too, didn’t you?”  
  
Makkachin doesn’t bark because he’s a good and smart boy who knows to keep quiet when people are sleeping, but Viktor can tell that he agrees.  
  
A whimper cuts off Viktor’s musings. Viktor looks back over at Makkachin, but the poodle is sitting alert, floppy ears perked, and fluffy body tensed. Viktor cranes his neck to get a look at Yuuri’s face, doing his best to keep his shoulder immobile.     
  
Yuuri is crying.  
  
He whimpers again and this time Viktor can make out words.  
  
“Vicchan… sorry….”  
  
Of course Makkachin’s close call affected Yuuri. The possibility has slipped Viktor’s mind between everything going on and has likely been the same for Yuuri until now as well.  
  
“I’m sorry, Vicchan…”  
  
Viktor has seen Yuuri’s last year GPF free skate. He had found it online during the agonizing months he had spent waiting to hear back from Yuuri. It had been bad, full of fumbles and falls, but what made it hard for Viktor to watch was the heartbreak that he could read in every move Yuuri made.  
  
He tries to think of what to do, wonders if waking Yuuri might be the best move despite Yuuri’s exhaustion.  
  
Then Yuuri whimpers again, and Viktor acts without think.  
  
“Yuuri!” Viktor pitches his voice high, keeping the volume low and speaking near Yuuri’s ear. “Yuuri, it’s me, Vicchan.”  
  
“Vicchan?”  
  
It occurs to Viktor that he chose the most ridiculous plan, pretending to be Yuuri’s deceased dog, but he can’t go back now.  
  
“Yuuri! I’m always watching after you Yuuri.”  
  
“‘m sorry…”  
  
“I forgive you. Yuuri, I love you!”  
  
There’s the sound of shifting on Yuuri’s far side, and Viktor looks over to see that Makkachin is moving. Makkachin nudges at Yuuri’s arm, nosing at it until he’s able to get his head underneath Yuuri’s arm. Then he lays warm, heavy, and alive against Yuuri, stretching a little to lick at the underside of Yuuri’s jaw.  
  
Yuuri sighs, the heavy sound sounds like it comes from deep within him. He settles down. He’s not smiling, but he looks much more at ease, and the wrinkles on his brow has disappeared.  
  
“Vicchan, I miss you...”  
  
This time Viktor doesn’t alter his voice. “I’ll always be with you, Yuuri.”

 

.

 

**5 - Post Grand Prix Finals, Barcelona**

Their hotel room feels better, warmer, when they return after the free skate. It’s not the fact that Yuuri’s  earned his GPF silver medal, nor is it the new world record he snatched from Viktor. It’s that the air between them that has finally been cleared and refilled with a myriad of promises for their future.  
  
Viktor has been anticipating returning to the room all afternoon because he’s ready to have Yuuri all to himself. He thinks that maybe he understands Yuuri a little better now, or at least Yuuri’s desire to steal Viktor away from the rest of the world, because Viktor feels the exact same way towards Yuuri.  
  
As soon as they’re alone, Viktor plots, they’re going to hug, and cuddle, and kiss. Viktor will tell Yuuri more about how well he did, how much better he can still do, and they’ll begin tossing around ideas for next year’s themes even though there’s still Nationals, Europeans, Four Continents, and Worlds to go yet. Maybe, Viktor thinks as he ushers Yuuri to take the shower first, Viktor can convince Yuuri to exchange programs: Yuuri choreograph a program for Viktor and Viktor creating one in turn for Yuuri. Maybe they’ll plan another pair skate for their future exhibitions.  
  
All the possibilities for the future, a future he would have never imagined just a year ago, unfolds before his eyes, like a path appearing with each step they take. Viktor has no idea where each possibility might take them, but he’s not afraid of what the future might bring since he knows that Yuuri will be at his side. Viktor takes his turn in the bathroom, delighted at the surprises that may yet lay ahead of them.  
  
Unfortunately, Viktor’s immediate plans hit a kink when he finds Yuuri sound asleep as soon as Viktor leaves the bathroom, fresh from his shower. Viktor pouts for a moment, but there isn’t much of a point when Yuuri can’t see it.  
  
With a sigh he climbs under the cover and snuggles up to Yuuri. There’s still the medal ceremony, exhibition gala, and the banquet to go before they return to Japan, and they both need their rest. He slips his arms under Yuuri’s shirt and around his waist, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin (Viktor is nude as usual, and he hopes to convince Yuuri to set aside his usual sleepwear choice of an over-large shirt in the future).  
  
Yuuri makes sleepy noises as Viktor draws them together. Viktor hushes him, and Yuuri quiets immediately. Pleased that he has not awoken Yuuri, Viktor presses a flurry of kisses to the back of Yuuri’s head, taking in the scent of the hotel’s complimentary shampoo and conditioner (Yuuri has not yet seen Viktor’s wisdom in bringing his own, expensive hair care products on every single trip).  
  
“Viktor… love you…”

 

.

 

**+1 - Post GPF, Hasetsu**

When Yuuri enters his room after his regular Skype session with Phichit, he finds Viktor asleep in Yuuri’s, no, _their_  bed, Makkachin draped over the foot edge.  
  
It’s not unusual. Yuuri is very much a night owl, finding the late night to be his most productive period, while Viktor is definitely a morning person. Viktor might call Yuuri _solnishko_ , but to Yuuri, Viktor is the sun - up at dawn and out not long after dusk.  
  
The situation might have been frustrating, but they spend almost every hour of the day together so Yuuri doesn’t mind these quiet moments just being with a sleeping Viktor (and Viktor has voiced, enthusiastically and on multiple occasions, how much he loves watching Yuuri sleep).  
  
Yuuri takes off his sweatpants and gets in bed with Viktor. He doesn’t bother to be careful about disturbing the bed since Viktor is oblivious to his body being moved or shifted while sleeping (conversely, the slightest unusual noise from Makkachin will cause him to shoot upright). This time is no different. Viktor doesn’t stir at all as Yuuri fits their bodies together. Viktor’s arms wrap around Yuuri, and Yuuri can’t help but smile over how clingy Viktor is even when unconscious.  
  
Yuuri does his best to memorize the feeling of Viktor’s body against his. Soon Viktor will leave for Russia in order to prepare for his return to the ice. Yuuri will pack himself back up and will follow after Japanese Nationals.  
  
This separation will be the longest they’ll have endured yet.  
  
“I’ll miss you.” Yuuri says into the dark of the room and the warmth of Viktor’s bare chest.  
  
“Hot sauce…”  
  
Yuuri leans back in Viktor’s hold to look at Viktor’s face. Viktor’s eyes are still closed, his face still lax. He’s sleep talking.  
  
“Peanut butter…”  
  
“Are you hungry, Viktor?” Yuuri asks aloud, a smile curving his lips.  
  
“Don’t let… aliens!”  
  
Yuuri jumps a little when Viktor raises his voice. Viktor is frowning now, but he is still asleep as far as Yuuri can tell.  
  
“Move… train… pole for Chris…”  
  
“What are you dreaming about?”  
  
Yuuri can’t even imagine, but someone who creates amazing programs likes Viktor does must have an extraordinary imagination.  
  
Viktor clutched Yuuri close to him. “Yuuri’s… mine…”  
  
What Yuuri can imagine is a lifetime of learning all the little surprises that make up Viktor. He can’t think of anything that he would enjoy more.  
  
“I’m yours. Always” Yuuri promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
